A Ventful surprise
by swanhearttruly
Summary: “I might hurt you.” - “I’m a big girl, I can handle myself.”-Takes place during the episode “Conscience” slightly. EO R&R!


Title: A "Vent"ful surprise

Author: southinkimspooky

Rating: R for Slight sexual themes

Spoilers: "Conscience," slightly

Disclaimer: Not Mine, characters belong to Dick Wolf. "Hail the Dick Wolf God!"

A/N: A "What If" ficlet. Have fun and read and review!

Summary: "I might hurt you." "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

---

"Elliot." Olivia called to her partner. He was upset; she wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't stop Marton from killing the boy.

Olivia turned to follow her partner, but was topped by the commanding voice of her captain.

"Olivia, don't." He ordered.

She starred at Creagen and contemplated on the different events that might happen if she 'did' or she 'didn't.'

Olivia bluntly ignored her captain's orders turning on her heel and followed her partner.

She did not want Elliot to hold his anger up inside, like Dr. Marton did. She knew that Elliot was taking this hard, himself being a father, and he was unsure about his decisions. Elliot, Olivia knew, didn't know what he would do if he was in that father's position. Or at least, she herself didn't know what she would do.

"Elliot, wait!" Olivia called across the squad room. She picked up her pace trying to catch up with him.

"Elliot." She said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Stabler violently turned around and glared at Olivia, "What!?" He yelled. The squad room grew quiet as they watched the two intently. Olivia felt a faint blush of embarrassment run across her cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about this?" She asked.

Stabler face was red with anger; he grabbed onto Olivia's wrist and yanked her into an interrogation room. He slammed the door behind them.

"Liv, you should have let me go, damn it." He grunted through gritted teeth.

"Why? So, you can bottle all your anger up side? So, you can pop like him in there?" Olivia answered taking a step closer to Elliot.

Stabler let out a sigh and hung his head down. Olivia squeezed his shoulders for reassurance.

"You know, I am always here for you, Elliot. You can always talk to me." Her voice was calm and soothing.

"Yes, I know." He replied softly.

Olivia didn't notice it, but she began stroking his shoulders with her thumbs and stopped immediately. Elliot broke away from her embrace and sat down on the table.

"I should have seen it coming, Liv." Elliot said, looking up at Olivia, and rolling up his sleeves.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, you couldn't have stopped it."

"I was there! Right there when he shot the boy and all **_I_** did was stand there and watch, until it was too late." He replied angrily, his face red with anger. He suddenly stood up and looked square at Olivia. His face was inches from hers.

"You wouldn't know, you weren't there." He whispered coldly, taking a small stop towards her, closing in on her space.

"Elliot…I…El…" She was lost at words for a second, "you can vent all of you anger at me."

Squinting his eyes, Elliot smirked. "Are you sure you want that **_Detective_**? I might hurt you." He took a step closer, making Olivia back up until she was pinned against a wall.

"I…I'm a big girl **_Stabler_** I can handle myself." Her breath quickened.

Elliot looked at Olivia intently as she starred back up at him. Her eyes read with a sign of confusion, unsure, trust and something Elliot had never seen before on her.

Elliot abruptly grabbed her by the shoulders. Feeling his partner tense he pushed her harder against the wall with his whole body, causing her to gasp.

"El…" She began, but he quickly cut her off with his mouth pressed up against hers. It was rough, hard, painful, but deliciously sinful and Olivia liked it.

She thrusted her pelvis forward, but Elliot pushed his on hers, casing her to pin up against the wall. She kept pushing and him back as she let him "vent' his anger on her mouth.

He broke away from Olivia for a moment to catch his breath and looked into her eyes. He knew what that mysterious look in her eye was now-lust.

She was gasping for air, panting almost; her chest rising up and down in rhythmic motions, it was turning Elliot on.

He grinned devilishly as he quickly undid her pants, pulling her underwear with them down to her knees.

He looked at Liv sheepishly.

"Elliot not," He licked his index and middle fingers, "he…" Olivia gasped.

"Olivia? Hello? Are you in there?" Creagen asked.

"Huh, what?" Olivia asked blinking. She looked around, noticing she was still in the observer room. "You just zoned out on me for a good two minutes there." Creagen said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, just worried about Elliot." She said softly as she looked out into the squad room, Elliot wasn't there.

"Don't be," Creagen began, Olivia looked at him quizzingly, "worry about him when he stops caring."

Liv nodded her head in affirmative. She looked into the interrogation room, Morton just sitting at the table starring blankly.


End file.
